Dyskusja:Valion
Dawny nemesis Navu. Myślę, że należy mu się solidne 8/10.Kani--Nui 21:44, wrz 10, 2010 (UTC) Hm... 'l' zamieńmy na 'r', Ciekawe co wyjdzie ;) Lord Vox 08:10, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Znowu imię od Akuumo.... Vezok999 08:12, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Jedno z pięciu - Navu, Valion, Tryto, Krios, Sentin. Coś ci to przeszkadza? To tylko imię.Kani--Nui 09:27, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Może tu nie będę komentował imienia.... Będą może zdjęcia mocka? - Drugi user z Rotorem :)--Guurahk 11:20, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Vox też ma Rotora, a zdjęcia będą za jakiś czas.Kani--Nui 13:45, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) NIe wiedsziałem, że można mieć tyle pomarańczowych częsci :) Prosty, ale fajny, dobra kolorystyka Vezok999 09:43, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Photok, Rotor, Ackar. To tego jeszcze można dokupić Pohatu Phantoka, Rockoha, i Boxora - Maska. Kani--Nui 09:59, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Tia... jeszcze Tahu, Jaller, Kalmah, jakiś set, z którego mam pomarańczowy chraniacz Piraka... sporo się wydaje, ale mało kto tych ma Vezok999 10:04, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Pomarańczowy ochraniacz Piraka był w Pohatu Phantoka i w Rockohu. Z Tahu to nie za bardzo do M.O.C.-ka Toa, Jaller Mahri ma kilka, ale nie za dużo. A Kalmah tylko mackę.Kani--Nui 10:24, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Za to, że imię jest ode mnie, masz plusa. Historia wymiata... MoCek też... Imię tym bardziej... 10/10! Wazzup! Ciekawa broń. Mogę zrobić jest "srebrną odmianę". Akurat mam odpowiednie części... Ploszę... Ze względu na naszą miłość imię... The Champ Is Here!!! 13:55, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Możesz, ale napisz w Trivii, czy coś. I jesli już masz robić to bez rurki Mahri. Nie skomentuje przekreślonego tekstu... Kani--Nui 14:00, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Żarcik... Który miał cie skłonić do zgodzenia się... Zabieram się do roboty! Ale czemu bez rurrki!? The Champ Is Here!!! 14:03, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, zrób z rurką, ale ma być powiedziane, że "Broń (tu wpisz imię) jest wzorowana na broni Valiona, za pozwoleniem Kaniego-Nui.". Okej?--Kani--Nui 14:07, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) YES! Błahaahhahahahahaahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha! The Champ Is Here!!! 14:10, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, wiem, że to spam... The Champ Is Here!!! 14:10, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Ale emocjonująca walka ;P Lord Vox 19:01, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) Ta, wygląda, jakby Valion głaskał tego Visoraka swoją bronią :P Volgaraahk 19:06, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) Co to za...piła? Sam Val(d)uś dobrze ustawiony, ale Visorak jakiś przygłupi,albo zamarł ze strachu, bo taki sztywny... Vezok999 14:13, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) This isn't saw, this is (SPARTA xD) Plasma Shuriken. Kani--Nui 20:56, kwi 9, 2011 (UTC) ok... Vezok999 21:02, kwi 9, 2011 (UTC) Jaki słitaśny ten Matoranin. Vox 10:22, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) Sweeet Vezok999 10:26, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/311641 - o.O?! (zanim ktoś pomyśli o plagiacie, to moje zdjęcie jest zrobione było zrobione 18.09.10, a MoC na MOCpages został dodany 27.02.12.) Na pierwszy rzut oka myślałem że ktoś mojego Valiona wstawił :) Kani--Nui 08:40, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) : Przedramiona i golenie sie różnią. Hallowix ma więcej rurek i naramienniki z głowy Bohrok. Plagiat by był przy kompletnej kopipaście. Miku Lover 09:59, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Fajowski ten Toa Hordika, tylko taki... Mało Valionowaty może to przez ten ryj Rotora...? ViktoriaForever! 15:14, paź 19, 2012 (UTC) : Fjowski? Muge 15:40, paź 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Cichaj, już poprawiłem ;p ViktoriaForever! 15:46, paź 19, 2012 (UTC) No dobra, duży Valion zamieszczony i nie mogę się napatrzeć na własne zdjęcie - taki jestem z niego dumny =D Kani--Nui 10:09, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) 7/10 za Toa, 8.5/10 za Toa Hordika. 8/10 za postać. Tenebris . 7-/10 za zwykłego Toa i 8+/10 za tego hordika Muge 07:52, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Najpierw ocenię MOCa Toa. Budowa inika. Broń jest ciekawie zrobiona interesuje mnie jak zaczepiłeś te ostrza. Kolorystyka bardzo dobra więc 8/10. Teraz Hordika jest bardzo ciekawie zrobiony. Fajny ogon i ręce. Za niego 9/10. Całokształt z historią to 8+/10. Antroz007 11:32, cze 11, 2013 (UTC)